In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is typically placed in the shipping container to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some commonly used protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to perform adequately as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet's already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
These and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alterative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable; making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious companies.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a relatively low density pad-like cushioning dunnage product. This conversion may be accomplished by a cushioning conversion machine, such as that disclosed in U.S. application Nos. 07/840,306; 07/840,306; 07/712,203 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,889); and 07/592,572. (These applications are all assigned to the assignee of the present application and their entire disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.)
Such a cushioning conversion machine converts sheet-like stock material, such as multi-ply paper rolled onto a hollow tube, into relatively low density pads. Specifically, the machine converts this stock material into a continuous unconnected strip having lateral pillow-like portions separated by a thin central band. This strip is coined along its central band to form a coined strip which is cut into sections, or pads, of a desired length.
The cushioning conversion machine disclosed in the above-identified applications includes a frame and conversion assemblies which are mounted to the frame. The machine's conversion assemblies include a stock supply assembly, a forming assembly, a gear assembly, a cutting assembly, and a post-cutting constraining assembly. The cushioning conversion machine may further comprise electric circuitry which electrically controls at least some of the conversion assemblies. In the preferred machine, the electrically controlled conversion assemblies are the gear assembly and the cutting assembly. This electric circuitry is usually comprises an electric panel which is often used for testing purposes.
In preparation for operation of the machine, the stock supply assembly is loaded with stock material. Thereafter, the leading portion of the stock material is "threaded" through the forming assembly. This threading typically entails folding the leading portion of the stock material in a triangular-like fashion and manually pushing this leading portion through the forming assembly (i.e. a forming frame and a converging chute) so that the "point" of the triangle is positioned between the gears of the gear assembly. During the threading procedure, a top cover of the machine frame is pivoted about a longitudinal hinge thereby allowing accessibility to the forming assembly.
In operation of the cushioning conversion machine, the stock supply assembly supplies the stock material to the forming assembly. The forming assembly causes inward rolling of the lateral edges of the sheet-like stock material to form the lateral pillow-like portions of the continuous strip. The gear assembly pulls the stock material through the machine and also coins the central band of the continuous strip to form the coined strip. The coined strip travels downstream to the cutting assembly which cuts the coined strip into sections, or pads, of a desired length. These cut sections then travel through the post-cutting constraining assembly.
Applicants appreciated that such a cushioning conversion machine could be situated below the work platform of a dispensing table. In such an arrangement, the final outlet of the machine (i.e., the exit opening of the post-cutting constraining assembly), could be aligned with an opening in the table's work platform. In this manner, the cushioning product, or pad, would be deposited on the work platform during operation of the machine. Consequently, a packaging person could conveniently place the pad in a shipping box to fill any voids and/or to cushion an item during the shipping process.
While applicants appreciated that the machine/table combination discussed in the preceding paragraph could perform very well during actual packaging procedures, they also appreciated that certain inconveniences could be encountered during preparation and/or service procedures. For example, because the machine is situated below the table's work platform, a packaging person could be required to reach under the platform to load/unload stock material. Additionally, because the cover's door was longitudinally hinged, it would be unopenable during the threading procedure unless the machine was totally withdrawn from under the table. For this same reason, performing scheduled maintenance on the cutting assembly (i.e., sharpening its blades), and/or testing of the electric panel, could require either relocating the machine or maneuvering under the table to reach the relevant components.
Applicants therefore developed the dispensing table of the present invention. With this table, the cushioning conversion machine is slidably mounted beneath the work platform and it is slidable among an operating position, a loading position, and a maintenance position. In the operating position, the final outlet of the machine (i.e., the exit opening of the post-cutting constraining assembly), is aligned with an opening in the work platform. Consequently, the cushioning product is deposited on the work platform during operation of the machine. In the loading (or upstream) position, an upstream portion of the machine projects outwardly from the table whereby the stock supply assembly is accessible for loading. Additionally, if a cover according to the present invention is used, the forming assembly can be exposed when the machine is in the loading position for threading purposes. In the maintenance (or downstream) position, a downstream portion of the machine projects outwardly from the table whereby the cutting assembly and/or the electric panel are accessible for routine maintenance.
More particularly, the present invention provides, in combination, a dispensing table and a cushioning conversion machine which is slidably mounted to the table. The table includes a substantially horizontal work platform. The cushioning conversion machine includes a frame and conversion assemblies which are mounted to the frame and which convert stock material into a cushioning product. The cushioning conversion machine is slidable to an operating position whereat the cushioning product is deposited on the work platform during operation of the machine.
Preferably, the machine is slidable to an upstream position whereat its upstream portion projects outwardly from the table. With the preferred cushioning conversion machine, the stock supply assembly would be located outward from the table and thus accessible for loading. Also, if a top cover according to the present invention is used (i.e., one including a laterally extending hinge), the forming assembly may be exposed for threading purposes.
Additionally or alternatively, the machine is preferably slidable to a downstream position whereat its downstream portion projects outwardly from the table. If the preferred cushioning conversion machine is used, the cutting assembly and/or the electric panel would project outwardly from the table. In this manner, these components could be conveniently serviced.
These and other features of the invention are fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following descriptive annexed drawings set forth in detail a certain illustrative embodiment, this embodiment being indicative of but one of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.